When They Were Still Young
by kingofsteves17
Summary: The Sennen Items were made out of sacrifices for the Pharaoh. But who were the sacrifices? And who was the lonely boy who had to watch his family be burned alive? Citronshipping. Thiefshipping in later chapters
1. Prologue

Egypt. 15th Dynasty. Where there were Pharaoh's as rulers and lower classmen as slaves. And this one particular Pharaoh, his name shall be revealed later, wanted more power. Enough to where he wanted his whole Kingdom to be protected. So he had asked his brother, along with some of his men, to go and make some "form" to help guide his Kingdom to peace, and his brother reluctantly agreed.  
"Come, my men! To the village of **Kul Elna**!"

Kul Elna. A place where families of thieves from past life's live at. Their silence, all from eating meals or sleeping, was interrupted by the familiar sound of galloping horses. But they were too late, too late in running away or fighting back, because for the one step that they took to do those deeds, they were already dead. They were already dead from the start of their thieving lives. It was brutal. Every person, every 99 lives, were killed and murdered by the Pharaoh's men in order to make the Sennen Items. All but one. One lonesome child who had to watch his family and friends get brutally murdered by the ones he had always hated.

He watched in horror as they were melted into steaming gold, and molted into perfection of the Sennen Items.

"Alas, the Sennen Items are born!" yelled the Pharaoh's brother, and his men, who have been brainwashed to do this sinful deed, cheered with him.

Not soon after that unforgiveable day, a battle rang out in the Pharaoh's palace. The Pharaoh had begun to lose hope when his brother strode in his private bedroom.

"Aknamkahnen, I've come back with our destiny!" Aknamkahnen gasped in both surprise and shock.

"You mean that? Oh, I must see them, brother! We must defeat these evil doers immediately!"

"Calm down. They are in here." Pointing to the brown sack he had carried on his journey, he gave the bag to his brother.

"Oh my! I must take these to my court at once!" And with that, Aknamkahnen was gone. His brother sighed and looked longingly out at the battlefield that had grown severely. Soon enough, he heard loud cheering and peered out the large window.  
~~ _That battle must be over with_. ~~ He had thought, and he was correct. Though huge amounts of blood was splattered everywhere, he smiled softly.  
Soon, there was a massive feast held in the dining area to accomplish a job well done for their Kingdom and country.

"Well, I do say brother, today was a rather fine day." The Pharaoh said, holding up his glass of wine for a toast.

"Indeed it was." The said one smiled back.

The party went on until the earliest of mornings, and that one child was left weeping in a pool of his family's own blood. Had he been there to say that they were coming, he probably would have saved them. But no. All that was left of his family was blood and the remains of their clothes they had been wearing that day.

_"Revenge…revenge…"_ The spirits whispered to the child.

_"Revenge….my sweet little Bakura…..revenge….."_

15 years later…

Aknamkahnen had passed away and his son, rather than his brother, had taken to become the next Pharaoh. He was a short kid who was 15 years old, had tri-colored hair with massive gold accessories in his hair, and a blue and white tunic with matching flats on. His eyes were a deep reddish purple, which burned into people's souls to tell the truth. Of course, he also had the tanned skin of his nation, born alongside the River Nile. He had just been shown around the palace when shouting was heard.

"My Pharaoh! Come quick!" One of his skillful warriors had yelled from the entrance to the court room.  
The Pharaoh quickly ran to where the yelling was heard and gasped in pure shock. There, his whole Kingdom was burning to a cinder and thieves were laughing psychotically on their horses.

"There are too many, my Pharaoh. We must retreat!"

The Pharaoh nodded slowly. The only reason why he had done this was because he didn't know the first thing on how to rule his new Kingdom. After all, he was the newest Pharaoh. And so, their retreat was soon short lived, as to a couple of months later when the thieves had decided to show themselves again, only with a new leader.  
He had soft and silky silverfish hair, deep purple eyes, and a double T scar adorning the flesh under his right eye. The only way people will know that this is the great leader of the thieves that they had heard so much about was his blood red cloak that has thin strips of white on it. To go along with his rather revealing outfit, hinting that he had no blouse on, he had on only a midnight blue waist cloth that ended above his kneecaps. He smirked as he heard his name be called from below.

"Oh, the great King of Thieves, Bakura, has come to kill us all!"


	2. A Boy Named Malik

**Ok you guys. Here's the second chapter. I worked hard on this even though this is like seriously old :/ Please review! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter! More to come~**

**A Boy Named Malik**

In the busy, bustling streets of downtown Cairo, lived a young boy and his family in a small shack fit for a family of 2. Only his family consisted of 4 people, so they had to cram themselves in the only two bedrooms that were available. The boy shared a room with his sister and their other brother with their father. They had managed to live like this after the boy's mother had died giving birth to him.

The boy often got in trouble for sneaking around, lying, and getting into fights with other boys. His father was always usually busy with his work when this happens, so either his sister or brother would scold him.

"But Isis! I didn't do anything bad to him! I just threw sand at him!" The boy complained.

"If throwing sand at him included punching him in the face, you certainly did that, Malik. Wait till father hears about this!"

"Father doesn't care! All he does is go to work and feed us!" Malik yelled, stomping to his room.

Isis sighed and felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find her other brother, Rishid, smiling kindly down at her.

"He's just at that stage in life sister…."

"I know…but I want him to do more...instead of picking fights with kids." Isis stared at the picture of her mother sadly.

In Malik's room, he had taken off his tattered tunic which was covered in dust and dirt. He sighed heavily.

"Why can't I just be free of all this nonsense with the pharaoh…?"

"Maybe I can help…?" An evil voice had snickered.

"W-who's there!?" Malik yelped, quickly covering himself.

"I could help you know…but I would need something in return…" The voice continued on, ignoring Malik's desperate cry for help.

"Isis! Rishid! There's someone in our room! Please, come here!" Malik pounded on the door, which somehow was locked from the outside.

"No one can here you Malik. No one! Ahahahaha!" The voice pierced the air with a deathly laugh.

"No, no, no, no! Please!" Malik cried, huddling in the corner nearest the door.

"You're dead, Malik! Dead! You died by the Pharaoh's own hands! You were never a part of this world, Malik. Never! You son of a-"

"Malik, wake up!" Isis shouted, shaking Malik awake, who, in turn, screamed in fright.

"Keep him away, Isis! He's going to kill me!" Malik sobbed into his sister's warm shoulder. Isis slowly rubbed Malik's back soothingly, as if to take away the pain that is bottled up inside her brother.

"Who's going to kill you brother?" Rishid had entered the room but lingered in the doorway.

"T-the…the man with the scar…" Malik whispered, remembering distinctively that in his dream the man, or shadow, had visible scar under his right eye.

"Have…have you met him before? Ever seen him around town?" Isis asked, looking directly into Malik's lavender eyes.

"No…at least I don't remember…" He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gazed over to the window in the room.

"Do you want to be alone, Malik?" Isis and Rishid both asked. Malik nodded, and they both walked out.

"Who was that stranger in my dream?" Malik thought, walking over to the window and peering out.

"I need to walk around." He mumbled, walking slowly over to his bedside table to look for some clean tunics. Luckily, he found a light tan one, quickly put it on and hurried outside. Daylight was soon ending, so Malik decided to only walk around where his house was. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the tall male in front of him.

"Ow!" Malik yelped, landing ass first onto a pile of rocks. Rubbing his already hurting bottom, he looked up to see the male staring back at him. Eyes widened as he realizes that the male in front of him has a scar under his right eye.

"E-excuse me, sir… c-can I ask you a question?" Malik stood up, fully facing the stranger. He didn't answer, so Malik took a step forward and continued. "Where'd you get that scar?" He whispered, reaching forward to touch it, but as soon as his finger was mere inches away from it, the male slapped his hand and quickly walked away.

"Ow…" Malik winced, rubbing his already reddening hand. When he looked up again, the man was already gone and it was dark out. He sighed and walked home, wondering if he would ever see the stranger again.

"Malik! Where have you been, brother? Father was worried sick!" Isis cried out, hugging her brother tightly.

"I…I was just out walking around. Why is he back so early, though?"

"He was back because Rishid had told him what had happened." Isis whispered, fearing someone might over hear them."He thinks you should loosen up-"

"He doesn't need to think that, nor does he need to be in my business! He was never involved with anything I ever did! He doesn't even ca-!" Malik stopped talking, for his father had slapped him.

Eyes wide, cheek red, he did not move his head to see his father's face. Instead, Isis yelped and took Malik to their room.

"Malik, I'm so sorry!" She wept, stroking her brother's hair softly. He did not answer, for he was still in shock about what his father did.

"H-he…never hits me…n-never…" Malik whispered softly, a tear running down his tanned face.

"Malik…?" He looked at his sister.

"Isis…sister…I'm sorry…." He pushed away from her and bolted out the door.

"Malik, no!" Isis cried out, being stopped by Rishid from running after him.

"Let him go, sister. He needs to calm down…"

~ **MEANWHILE~**

Malik had made his way towards the River Nile, thinking that a quick swim will make things better. Quickly getting to the water's edge, Malik looked around to see if anyone was there watching him. As much as he despised the Pharaoh's men, he really didn't want them catching him bathing in the water, especially because the River Nile is used for so much in Egypt.

"I hope nobody sees me…" Malik said, putting one foot in the water. But as soon as he did that, there was movement in the bushes across the river.

"Adyah!" Malik yelped, jumping back and looking for the person or animal that made the noise. But he saw no one, so he just thought that it was his imagination.

"I must be losing my mind." At that moment, a shiver ran down his back.

-There's someone behind me, there's someone behind me…- Malik thought, eyes widening for the 3rd time that day. He could feel the stranger's breath on his already cold neck, and he almost retched.

-Ew…onion…? Disgusting…- So, being somewhat smart, he froze in place, not moving. The stranger had moved to sit down and took a bite out of something.

"You gonna sit down or just stand there all night?" The voice, husky and deep, had said when munching on the object he held in his hand. Slowly, he turned around to face the male, and froze again. It was the same man from earlier today. He noticed this because of the double T scar under his right eye.

"You…you are from earlier, are you not?" Malik asked, stepping away slowly.

"How clever you are." He smirked. "Are you this smart at home?" This sentence jammed into Malik's heart as he tried to digest what the man had just said.

"Don't speak to me about my home! You don't know me!" Malik yelled angrily, sitting down. And for some reason, he didn't want to leave.

"So, kid…why is you here?" The male leaned forward to get a good look at Malik's face.

"I…uh…wanted to get away for awhile..."

"Why?"

"Does my life really make you that interested?" Malik snapped, glaring at him from behind his knees.

"Don't be so rude then."

"Don't go prying into someone else's life then"

"Touché." He smirked, leaning against a rock and looks at the moon. This gave Malik time to quickly look him over. His eyes seemed to glow a magnificent dark purple and he had jewelry on his ankles and wrists.

-Did he steal those…? That looks like real gold…-

"Like what you see?" The man smirked hugely.

"W-what!? You wish!" Malik shoved his face back into his knees. The male chuckled and continued to eat whatever he was eating.

"…Malik…" Malik said finally after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Malik."

"Oh…" The man sighed and finished eating, standing up to stretch.

"What about your name? Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"Oh, no. But you'll know soon."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I told you mine."

" I know-"

"So tell me!"

"No! Shut your mouth and mind your own business kid!" At that point, Malik got fed up with the man's yelling and kicked him hard in his crotch.

"Ah…!" He doubled over in pain, wincing.

"That's what you get." Malik said proudly, forgetting that the man was much stronger than him. So the silver-haired male lunged at Malik and tackled him.

"Gah!" He screamed, flailing widely to get away from the man's rough grip on his tunic.

"You shouldn't have done that Malik…" His voice turned into venom and for the first time in his life, Malik truly felt scared.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" He screamed again, now crying.

"And now your crying…come now, you're not a baby anymore, are you?" The male snickered, the laughed loudly.

"Please…I'm sorry." Malik whimpered. After a few minutes of hanging in the air by the male's hand, he was finally thrown to the ground.

"Ow… don't do that!"

"I shall do whatever I want to do…_kid_…" The man hissed, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Well, are you going to give me your name or not?"

"I don't know, wait and see, kid."

"I am not a kid! I told you my name is Malik!"

"And to me you are still 'kid'!"

"Call me by my real name and then maybe I will give your more respect!"

"Don't be rude, kid…I will smack you."

"Do it!" The man didn't answer, all he did was gather his belongings and start toward the River Nile's water banks.

"Where are you-?"

"Bakura…"

"What?"

"My name…is Bakura…"

~**THE NEXT DAY~**

"Malik, please wake up. Isis needs your help to make breakfast." Rishid whispered into Malik's ear, making the said one twitch.

"Ngmm…" The boy slowly opened his lavender eyes to meet his brothers hazel ones.

"Please, Malik?" Rishid begged.

"Ok, ok." Tiredly, he got out of his warm bed to go help his sister.

"Malik, sweetie, can you go get a bowl for me?" Isis said sweetly.

"Ah, fine." He groaned lazily.

Once breakfast was made and set out on the table, Malik wasn't at the table.

"Where did Malik go now?" Isis said, irritated by her brothers absence.

"Isis, please. You should just let him be like this. He needs his freedom as much as we all do." Rishid said softly.

"I just wish mother was here. She probably knew how to deal with his behavior." She was then pulled into a loving embrace by her brother.

"Please, Isis, I know how you feel. Malik is just like every other boy his age."

"Alright, let's just eat…"

Malik was back at the Nile River again, because he felt an urge to be there.

"That guy, Bakura was it, is a total jerk. Today, I'm going to set him straight if I see him…"

"As straight as I'll ever be."

"Gah!" Malik screamed loudly, quickly turning around. "Don't do that!"

"I'll do whatever I want to, kid. Get out of my way."

"How did you know that I would be here?"

"I didn't, stupid. Now move."

"No. Do you want to swim with me…?" Malik blushed, looking at Bakura. The said one blinked.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"P-please?"

"Ra dammed, fine." Malik smiled and quickly ran into the water. Bakura chuckled and stripped himself of his cloak, walking into the water after him.

"Why do you- Hey, kid!" Bakura yelled, running after Malik, who got swept away by a big rush of water. About halfway down, Malik finally got swept onto shore, still breathing. Bakura caught up to him and lifted him up.

"Kid…Malik…you ok?" Bakura looked at him,, feeling for a pulse which was thankfully still there.

"Geez…" Bakura sighed, carrying Malik back to his cloak and lays it over him to keep him warm.

"Now…to go back to my home…" Bakura smirked, and, still carrying him, started running off towards the desert. It began to get cold but Bakura didn't care. He quickly got onto his horse, MidKnight, and they rode off into the silent desert to Bakura's house.


	3. Entering a New Life

Waking up in a small, comfortable bed was nothing compared to this. Here Malik was, lying on cold, hard rock instead of his own bed. He remembered going out for a walk, then heading for a swim, meeting Bakura, but he couldn't remember anything after that.

"Bakura probably did this…bastard…"

"Hey, now, kids your age shouldn't swear."

"Gah! Stop doing that!" Bakura just glared.

"Tell me where I am! Now!" Malik yelled, standing up.

"I don't have to kid. So shut the hell up and stop yelling!" Bakura stepped forward and slapped Malik hard. Malik just fell to the floor, eyes wide with shock. This is now his second time being hit in the face.

"That'll teach you to shut your mouth when I'm around." Bakura growled, walking to a brown sack that held something that Malik couldn't see. But he didn't care, he just didn't want to get slapped again, so he huddled in a corner in the cave.

"Stop sulking, kid, or I'm gonna hit you again."

"…"

"Dammit, kid, speak!"

"Let me go home….please…"

"I'm not. Not anytime soon that is." Malik looked up and saw Bakura smirking evilly.

"D-don't come any closer, please!" Malik cried out, seeing as Bakura was walking towards him carrying some sort of chain or leather strap. Malik's eyes were over filling with tears as he tried to escape from Bakura's strong, muscular arms. Bakura caught the boys arm and gripped it tightly, making Malik cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" Malik screamed as Bakura chained his arms together behind his back. Bakura never answered his cries. All he did was throw Malik to the floor and spread his legs. This made Malik fear for his life and for once did he ever wish to be safe in his family's arms.

"Please, don't do this…." Malik whimpered, trying to shut his legs in order to prevent Bakura from looking down there.

"Stop struggling!" The thief screeched, smacking Malik again. This time he didn't respond back, he just kept whimpering as tears fell from his lavender eyes.

"U-um…c…can...you...untie me…? P-please..? It hurts..." He felt the chains, dig into his skin, and it didn't feel pleasant.

"No."

"I-I…won't run…away…"

"…" To Malik's surprise, Bakura actually unchained him. The chains made loud clanking noises as it clattered to the floor.

"Now, don't struggle or I'll do something far worse than slapping you..." Malik nodded and blushed deeply as Bakura undid his tunic and the fabric came tumbling off his body, exposing his tanned, naked body to the cold air and Bakura. He just smirked.

"Well, you're not small for a kid your age." He chuckled.

"H-hey! Im 16 thank you!" Malik pouts.

"Sure, you look like your 12."

"Well, I'm not! And stop staring at me!"

"And why should I?" Bakura chuckled, reaching down to stroke Malik's soft inner thigh.

"Nyaa…." Malik moaned, shivering from Bakura's cold hand on his warm thighs.

"Heh, heh. You're soft."

"D-don't say such preposterous things!"

"I can say whatever I want to…Malik…" Malik didn't answer back because Bakura had finally used his name, and not 'kid'.

"B-Bakura…" The tanned boy mewled; face flushing more than it already has.

"Yes, Malik?" The said one grinned, hands going down to softly squeeze Malik's bare ass.

"Ahh...mm…cut…m-me…" At this, Bakura just blinked.

"Cut you?"

"E-eep…um…n-never mind…"

"Answer the question, Malik. Why do you need me to cut you?" Another deep blush.

"W-well…it might feel…good…and I want your…tongue on my…skin."

"Mmm…Malik you tease me so." Bakura laughed slightly, reaching over by the brown sack to grab his dagger.

"Alright, where? No, I got this…" Malik felt the tip of the dagger touch and pierce his stomach and he moaned both in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm…"

"B-Bakura!" Malik yelped as the said one dug too far into his skin.

"My bad…" He took the dagger from Malik's skin and licked it clean. Malik looked at him through hazy eyes and sat up, making his face inches from the sliver-haired male.

"K-kiss me…" Bakura nodded, understanding his need, and smashed his lips upon Malik's in a hungry and tantalizing kiss. The boy heavily moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's broad shoulders. The something that never happened to Malik before, happened now. The thief had wrapped his big hand around the smaller male's erection.

"Ahh!" Malik threw his head back, moaning even louder in pleasure. The silver-haired thief chuckled and moved his hand to the base and back up to the tip in a motion that made Malik shiver. He looked down to see the blushing, sweating form beneath him.

"So beautiful…" Bakura whispered. This statement, yet again, made Malik blush furiously.

"Just move on! I want to feel you deep inside me!" Malik yelled, kissing Bakura again.

"Alright, alright." With this, Bakura spread Malik's legs even wider and shoved two fingers deep inside him. Malik screamed loudly, mostly from pain.

"Malik, relax. It's going to hurt if you don't…" Bakura whispered harshly.

"Im...Ngm…trying…"

"Not enough." Bakura chuckled, adding two more fingers before pulling out and standing up.

"I'll be right back."

"W-what!?" Marik yelled, sitting up. But Bakura was already outside. "That rat!"

**-Outside-**

Bakura ran up to MidKnight and dug through one of the the sacks that was on the horse. The said horse nudged the side of Bakura's head in a playful manner.

"Not now, MidKnight. Im busy." Bakura smirked. The horse apparently didn't listen because she still nudged the sliver-haired thief.

"Dammit, MidKnight! What?" MidKnight neighed and kicked a sack that had fallen off her. Bakura face palmed.

"Thanks, I guess…" He grabbed what he was looking for and ran back inside the cave only to be shot in the face with glares from the younger kid.

"What?"

"You know what! I was waiting here for at least 10 minutes while you ran out on me!" Malik said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I had to get something you brat." Bakura spat, spreading Malik's legs and pulling his waist cloth off.

"You're huge!" The blonde squeaked, eyeing the thief's huge manhood.

"Well, thank you for noticing." Bakura chuckled, rubbing oil on said manhood.

"I-is…is it going to hurt…?" Malik whispered.

"Probably, in the beginning. But it won't as long as you relax and let me take control…" Malik nodded in response and watched as Bakura spread his legs wider and positioned himself at his entrance.

"You ready?" Bakura asked, looking towards the boy who already seemed to be in pain for some strange reason.

"Y-yea I'm ready. Please…be gentle…" The thief nods and pushes himself all the way inside, moaning loudly.

"Ahh…gods, you're so damned tight!" Malik tried to keep from moaning but it went to no avail. His loud moan enveloped Bakura to go harder.

"More…Kura...more!" Malik yelled, kissing Bakura harshly. Bakura panted hard, thrusting even harder into the small child beneath him. Malik shivered in pure delight and reached for the thief's tanned hand, grasping it tightly. Bakura smiled softly.

~~So beautiful…~~~ He repeated in his mind, for if he said it aloud again Malik would surely be angry. He reached down in between them and touched Malik's member, causing him to moan even louder from the pleasure.

"A-ahhh! Dammit more!" Malik whined, digging his nails deeper into the flesh of the man above him.

"Alright." Bakura smiled, thrusting and angling his hips to penetrate deeper. This new position caused Bakura to slam straight into Malik's sweet spot. The tanned teen screamed in more pleasure, seeing some stars. Bakura smirked and kept hitting that spot, all while stroking the blonde's member. He could immediately tell that Malik wasn't going to last long so he sped up, also noticing the same effect for him. Malik moaned one long and last final time before he came all over Bakura's chest. Bakura also came to the edge and came deeply inside Malik, squeezing his hips tightly when Malik tightened around his cock.

Bakura pulled out with a long moan, collapsing next to the now weak Malik. He chuckled.

"You…did great."

"N-no…it w-was all new to me…" Malik blushed.

"Well, it certainly didn't seem like it…" The thief smiled, stroking Malik's arm softly, which made Malik feel all fuzzy inside.

"Well it was…" Malik pouted, snuggling into Bakura's warm arms.

"Alright, just sleep."

"Don't…wanna…"

"Malik, sleep!" Bakura hissed, smacking the back of the blonde's head.

"Ok. Ok." Malik giggled. "Just kiss me one more time…"

"Fine…if that'll get you to shut up." Bakura captured Malik's lips in a soft and loving kiss. Malik smiled, kissing him again before laying his head on Bakura's tanned chest.

"Goodnight Bakura…"

"Night, Malik."

**-Morning-**

Malik groaned loudly, opening his eyes in pain. His neck had a huge cramp in it, and every time he moved his head the pain came back twice as hard.

"Ow…" Malik cried, rubbing his neck to sooth the pain. He also saw that Bakura wasn't anywhere in the cave.

"Bakura…?" He called out. There was no answer. Malik just thought that he was out either taking a swim or talking to MidKnight, so he stood up, wincing a bit, and grabbed his wrinkled tunic. He blushed when he saw the tiny amount of blood both on his tunic and the cold, stone floor.

"Geez, you could've been gentle with me, Ra…" Malik cursed, pulling on his tunic and walking outside, the bright light blinding him. So that made him walk into a figure and fall onto his bottom.

"Ow!"

"My bad."

"B-Bakura!" Where were you? Why weren't you in the cave?" Malik asked, standing up.

"Kid, no questions this early. And if you must know, I was brushing MidKnight's hair." Bakura chuckled.

"Oh, well. Um, still talking about questions here, can I ask you one? It's kinda important to me."

"Sure."

"Why did you kidnap me?" There was a long pause, for Bakura didn't know how to answer. He stood thinking for quite a long time before Malik started to get impatient.

"Well?" He huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"I…don't really have an answer for that right now, Malik. I'll tell you later." Bakura said promptly.

"Fine…" Malik sighed, walking off towards MidKnight. She happily nudged his face and laid down on her tummy. Malik smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute." Malik rubbed her back softly, leaning against her a little. He sighs, looking up at the sky longingly, wishing that he was with his family again. MidKnight nuzzled him in sympathy, almost as if she knew the pain Malik was feeling right that instant.

"It's alright, MidKnight. It's just a feeling that I can't let go…I want to be with my family again. I miss them so much. They probably are frantic as to where I went…" Malik sniffles a bit. But he forgot that Bakura was still standing a couple feet away, only this time behind the cave walls. Bakura did feel a tinge of remorse but he didn't show it. All he did was smirk murderously and began munching on an onion.

"Mmm…you fool. You're not going to leave me. Im going to keep you until I feel the need to sell you off to another…scavenger…" Bakura snickered evilly. "And then you'll find out how badly you need me!"


End file.
